


Champion of Knowledge

by Lonatri



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonatri/pseuds/Lonatri
Summary: Isekai





	Champion of Knowledge

Something feels off. As I open my eyes all I can see is white. “I am in a white... room?” If one can call it that. As far as the eyes can see there are no walls. “Where is this?”. “Welcome to the void” a voice echoed through my head before a figure appeared in front of me. “This is the space between worlds. I am the goddess of knowledge, Atea. I have observed your world looking for someone who can bring knowledge to my world. You have both a thirst for knowledge and passion for sharing it. Please help the people in my world realise how valuable knowledge can be.” She paused for a moment and a look of worry came across her delicate features. “I know this must be confusing, feel free to ask me anything before I continue.” 

“Am I dead?” I have a vague idea of what happened, but I feel like it is best to make sure one way or the other. “Yes, I am afraid so. You died in the hospital surrounded by your students.” Atea looked even more worried now. “I know you had some regrets in life, if you accept my offer I am sure you will have the chance to change that.” 

“I did indeed have a few things I would like to have accomplished. Lets hear it then, what is this offer of yours?” 

“I will give a gift of your choosing, and the God of life will personally make sure you get a good body in our world. In exchange you will have to spread your knowledge from Earth. This will of course also mean that you will keep your memories from your life on earth.” She smiled brightly now, the kind of smile you see on tv hosts. 

This is all a bit too good to be true. Especially that smile is suspicious. Although I have always been a big fan of stories like these. However the rational part of me told me to take a step back and not accept it so quickly. “What is the catch? What do you get from this?” 

The goddesses smile twitched for a moment. “What do you mean, there is no catch. I just want you to teach the people of Terra.” 

I stared at her. “There has to be something else. You must have many smart people in your world, why go through the efford of bringing someone all the way from Earth?” 

Atea tried keeping her smile before sighing heavily. “In my world the pursuit of new knowledge is seen as unnecessary. There are very few people trying to come up with new ideas, and those who do are ridiculed. People dont see the point in trying something outside of what has been passed down for generations. As such the development of Terra has stagnated the last few centuries. I need someone who already believes strongly in the power of knowledge, and has the ability to teach it to others as well. Please accept, I really dont have any other intentions.” Atea bowed her head towards me. 

“Tell me about your world first, and ill consider it.” I have to admit I am intrigued. 

“Of course!” Ateas face lit up. “Terra is a world with many different races. The most numerous ones are the humans who have made cities all around the world. Compared to other races they dont live long, but they are fierce and not shy of conflict. Amongst the other races the ones you will see most of are beastmen, elves and dwarfes. Aside from that we have the more elusive races like spirits, devils and dragons.” 

“Wait a moment, does this mean you have magic?” butterflies started forming in my stomach. 

Atea looked suprised for a moment. “In Terra everyone can use magic, and everyone uses it in their day to day life. Although it is rather rare for someone to be strong enough to be considered a magician, even children can use magic to some extent.” 

Its hard to deny my excitement as I feel a childlike joy surge through my body. How unbecoming of an old woman. I try coughing to calm myself before asking Atea to continue. 

After listening to Atea exitedly explain for a while I got a rough grasp of this new world. It is clear that she cares a lot about her world, and it has magic. I dont even need to think about it anymore. “Alright, I accept. As for the wish I want to be able to remember all the the things I learn.” 

“There is no need for you to use your wish on that, I am giving you my full blessing. As the God of Knowledge my blessing will grant you the ability to both learn faster and retain the memory of what you learn and even remember things you had forgotten.” 

Then what should I wish for? After a moments thought I decided. “In that case I would like to browse the internet for a bit before I get transferred.” 

“Browse the internet?” Atea couldnt hide her shock. “Since the void is between the worlds that shouldnt be a problem, but are you sure this is your wish?” 

“Yes. I will not be able to learn more things from earth after this, but in Terra I can spend as much time as I want learning about the world.” 

She laughed a little. “Very well, then do you have a request for what kind of body you want?” 

“As long as its a body that I can grow strong in and use magic with I am happy. Although I would love to be of another race, I wouldnt be able to choose which one.” The last part said as a whisper. Ill leave it in the hands of the Gods. 

“Then I will grant you the basic knowledge of magic as a bonus. Please do your best.” She smiled and waved as she faded out of sight, in her place a screen with a timer. For a moment I was confused as to what this was. Then I realised - this was my last chance to have a look at the world I spent my life in. I tried to research as much as I could before my vision turned black.


End file.
